The objective is to determine the subsequent developmental, and behavioral effects on rat offspring of maternal ethanol consumption (1) prior to and during gestation, and (2) during gestation and the nursing periods. Dependent measures include: length of gestation, maternal weight gain, stillbirth and neonatal survival, litter size, weight, and sex ratio. Developmental indices will include day of eye opening, incisor eruption, ear flap opening, and quadrupedal walking. Behavioral measures will assess activity during the first year, and performance on appetitive operant schedules (DRL, VI, CHAIN, TAND, CER, Sidman, and punishment).